


Deck the Halls

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidgemas 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Luck Shiro, Day 6: Slip/Fight, F/M, I'm making that a tag now, No Season 8 spoilers, Post-Canon, Shidgemas 2018, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, To All the Boys I've Loved Before appreciation, You may thank d0g-bless for that, season 8? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Shidgemas Day 6: Slip/FightIt's all fun and games until someone ends up in the Emergency Room...





	Deck the Halls

“Alright, men,” Shiro said, frowning at Keith, Hunk, Lance, James and Ryan. “This is our toughest battle yet. If we don’t win this, we’re done for.”

“No pressure or anything,” Hunk grumbled, scowling as he prepared his weapons.

“We can do this,” Shiro reiterated. “But we have to work together, as a team. Keith and I’ll go in from the right. Hunk and James, the left. Lance, Ryan, you two guard this wall. Don’t let the enemy breach it. Are we clear?”

The Paladins and MFE pilots nodded and saluted him.

“It’s been an honor fighting with you boys,” Keith said dramatically as he prepared his weapons.

“On my count,” Shiro said. “One… Two… GO!”

All six of them launched themselves into battle with ferocious war cries. From his right, he could hear Keith yell in shock and frustration as he was hit square in the nose.

“OH YEAH!” Veronica whooped from behind the girls’ snowbank. “IN YOUR FACE, KEITH!”

Then she yelped and wiped snow off her face, shaking out her hair as James hit her with a snowball in retaliation.

Team Voltron, the MFE pilots, and Atlas representatives Shiro and Veronica had gone to one of the Garrison’s bases outside of Washington D.C. for a meeting, and a fresh layer of snow had fallen the night before. The meeting finished and knowing they’d never see this much snow back at the Garrison’s main base, they decided to take an opportunity to play around in the snow. That’s how it ended up in a boys-versus-girls snowball fight in the front lawn of their hotel.

“WE TAKE NO PRISONERS! SHOW NO MERCY!” Allura shouted as she led the girls’ team. “Nadia, three-hundred varga!”

“Three-hundred what?” Nadia asked, pausing and frowning up at her.

“Var—oh, just hit Hunk!” Allura yelled in exasperation.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Nadia yelled back as she threw the snowball.

“Lance, I can’t tell who is worse in this situation, your girlfriend or your sister!” Keith yelled, arms over his head to dodge the onslaught.

“Both!” Lance yelled, voice muffled slightly from behind the snow barricade. “They’re both the worst! And I’m the sucker that still loves both of them, so consider yourself lucky!”

This made said sister and girlfriend cackle madly behind the girls' barricade.

Shiro was suddenly very grateful that he never played co-ed sports growing up. Or against any girls’ teams.

Girls were vicious.

Especially his crafty girlfriend.

“Oof!” Shiro grunted as he felt a snowball hit the back of his head, whipping around to see Pidge, one arm cradling several snowballs that she kept lobbing at him, cackling.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now!” Shiro said, scooping up snow to ball, throwing them at her as she dodged and weaved, running. Shiro quickly grabbed more snow and went running after her. He threw his snowball and missed, right as she turned around and threw another one that hit him in the face.

Shiro crouched down to get more snow…

And as he did, his back foot hit a patch of ice, causing him to slip and fall.

Instinctively, he stretched his arm out to catch himself.

This did not work as he crashed to the ground, hearing a slight popping noise coming from his shoulder and a lightning bolt of pain shoot through his good arm.

He must have blacked out for a moment because next thing he knew, he was sprawled in the snow with people saying his name, along with Veronica yelling something about a cease fire, and four faces looking down at him.

Pidge and Keith and Allura, all looking at him with concern and worry.

The fourth face, Ina’s, simply frowned and pointed at Shiro’s shoulder.

“That,” She said dispassionately. “Is dislocated.”

“Thank you, Leifsdottir,” Shiro said, somewhat breathlessly. “Thank you.”

*****

“I am so sorry,” Pidge said as she sat on the stool in the Emergency Room examination area, the two separated from the other patients by a curtain.

“It’s not your fault I slipped,” Shiro told her, trying hard not to move, as it would send bolts of pain through his arm.

“I decked you in the face with a snowball.”

“You did. Fair and square. And I fell on my ass like a loser.”

“Is this the point where I tell you that you have a nice ass and at least it fared the fall well? And that the reason we’re here is mostly because you didn’t exactly land on your ass?”

“Thank you, I work hard to keep it that way; that is true; and, fair. In that order.”

Pidge sighed and stood up from the stool, putting her hands on his knees. “Once we bust you out of here, we’ll go home in the Green Lion. Then I’m putting you to bed, wrapping you up in blankets in lieu of bubble wrap, and then we’re going to binge-watch anything and everything while eating a whole bunch of junk food.”

“I like the sound of that,” Shiro admitted. He smiled sheepishly. “ _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_?”

Pidge nodded. “Yep. And K-Dramas and _Great British Baking Show_ and—”

“ _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_?”

Pidge laughed. “Careful, or I’ll think that you love Peter Kavinsky more than you love me.”

“I love you more, of course,” Shiro said. He paused, then added, “But if Peter Kavinsky ever showed interest in me… well, sorry, babe.”

“No, that’s fair. That’s totally fair. I’d do the same in a heartbeat.”

“Are you just saying that because you decked me with a snowball?”

“No. Of course not. Although…” She smiled. “You’re kind of the Peter Kavinsky to my Lara Jean Covey.”

Shiro laughed. “Oh, now I know you’re saying sappy stuff because you feel bad for hitting me with a snowball.”

“No, don’t make fun of me! I meant it!”

Shiro leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against hers, still grinning. “But it’s not true. _You’re_ the Peter Kavinsky to _my_ Lara Jean Covey.”

“So we’re both Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Covey? Minus the fake-relationship to real relationship trope and accidental confession letters?”

“That is exactly what I’m saying.”

“Well then,” Pidge said, grinning. “This is for the only boy I’ve ever loved.”

And with that, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Shiro eventually got discharged with his arm in a sling and some painkillers, and Pidge made good on her promise to take him home, bundle him up, feed him junk food, and binge watch shows.

Although they ended up only watching _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_ five times before falling asleep.


End file.
